


Relaxing with a glass of wine

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Resident Evil [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Set after Vendetta, wine boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Chris and Leon have a deep conversation over some wine and food.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Resident Evil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Relaxing with a glass of wine

**Author's Note:**

> Now I've never written for the Resident Evil fandom but I love this couple so much because of how much potential they have together. I haven't played the games because I'm a chicken when it comes to horror games but I've watched enough playthroughs to get a sense of their character. I posted my thoughts on Chris and Leon being wine buddies on Tumblr (lovelyblogtime if anyone wants to know) and this literally wouldn't leave my mind so while watching an S+ runthrough of RE2 remake, I typed this in like 4 hours. 
> 
> I set this after Vendetta, them becoming a couple somewhere between 5 and maybe 6. I did listen to a 7+ hour timeline on Youtube so I should have the events vaguely right. I also posted this on my website, link in my profile, if anyone wants to go read it there. Anyways moving along from this long rant, enjoy!

Humming slightly, Leon brushed his hair back as he turned to stir his dinner on the stove, making sure it wasn't burning. He didn't need to break out the fire extinguisher when all he wanted to do was relax, not clean dishes and order out. Dessert in the form of pie was cooling on the counter nearby and ice cream chilling in the fridge. Glancing over at the living room, Leon's eyes softened as he watched Chris browse through the channels for a good movie, having already poured their wine. 

“See anything good?” 

Chris shook his head, sipping his wine and bringing Leon his. “Not really. There's a Halloween marathon on but I don't feel like watching gore. Want one of the chick flicks on?” 

Leon shrugged his shoulders, leaning up to brush a kiss on Chris's lips before checking on the soup. “It doesn't matter to me, just make sure that you grab some napkins to wipe off your tears.” Leon fixed him a stare. “I don't want to wash my shirt to get your tears and snot off of it again.” 

Chris grinned, reaching out to hug Leon as he started chopping some cilantro. “Oh come on. You were the same when we were watching that one movie where the kid hid the suitcase and snuck into jail. What was the name of that movie?”

“Miracle in Cell No. 7. It was such a good movie but damn that family deserved better. Choose a happy movie please and I'll start plating the food. Don't forget the blankets please.” 

Chris smiled, pressing his lips against Leon's eyebrow. “Alright.” Chris left to finish cozying up the couch as Leon reached up to grab the bowls. Warm tortilla soup filled the bowls, smelling heavenly as he sprinkled on the cilantro and placed them on the tray next to him. A small bowl of salsa and chips sat next to the soups, as well as plates of salad and glasses of water. It was a simple dinner for them but after shoving herbs and several aspirin down their throats while shooting zombies and b.o.ws, it was fancy enough for them. 

He saw that Chris had spread out the blankets, more on his side since Leon definitely got cold easier. It was those muscles that kept Chris hot, it had to be. Setting down the tray and taking a long sip of his wine, Leon sank into the couch. 

“That long of a week huh?” 

Chris let his arm rest behind Leon, pulling the blankets up around them. Leon let his head fall against Chris's shoulder, letting their lips meet before sighing. “It was the same old same old. The zombies, the secrecy, the bullshit. The only thing that was different was that I got in and out without major injuries. It just wore on me, you know?” 

Chris did know, having come back from a mission himself. His next words made him hesitate for a minute before spitting them out. “Maybe we should retire.” 

“We've had this conversation before and it didn't really go anywhere. Why the change now?” Leon eyed Chris, reaching for his bowl of soup. 

Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes as Leon pressed his thigh against Chris's. “Lately the missions have just been routine. Just in and out, shooting zombies and b.o.ws. And honestly the itch to drink and forget has been creeping up and I don't want to.” Chris bit his lip, closing his eyes as all his past missions quickly past through his mind, reminding him of exactly what he's gone through. The fuzzy moments where his amnesia poked at him, also reminding him that he had abandoned his friends, his team, and himself. 

“I don't know if I have another large scale mission in me.” 

Chris's confession didn't shock Leon but it warmed his heart to hear his boyfriend admitting that maybe it was time to quit for real this time. Leon held up his spoon, motioning for Chris to eat. Chris nibbled on the spoonful as Leon contemplated his words. It was so interesting how similar he and Chris were concerning their “careers”. Fighting bio-terrorism, trying to heal behind the scenes, scared to make connections with normal people. Even the spiral down a bottle at the bar, something that had been hard to kick but still, they managed. Leon felt the same way Chris did, ever since he had rescued Ashley and had killed the parasite inside of him. But he kept trucking because someone had always needed him but now? 

Now he had to think about his future. The one he knew would have to come whether he grew old or his mind couldn't take it anymore. And thankfully his future had Chris in it, as well as all his loving friends. 

Leon brushed a drop of broth away with his thumb as he set the bowl aside with his other hand, turning his body to fully face Chris. Last time their conversation about retiring had ended up with hurtful words from both sides, partially due to the leftovers of Chris's amnesia making him feel like he needed to go on, for Piers and for himself. But now this was different.

“I think it's time we turn in our pink slips, don't you?” 

Chris's grin was enough to power a car from how bright it was, his arms wrapping around Leon as he brought their lips together for a gentle kiss. Leon's hands ran up Chris's arms, moving to hang onto Chris's back, loving how warm he was. Breaking for air, Chris let their foreheads met and apologized. 

“I'm sorry that I pushed for us to keep going last time. I just needed to feel useful again, even though you didn't want to. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Leon maneuvered them so they were side by side, with Leon intertwining their fingers together so they could go back to eating and relaxing. “So obviously you've been thinking about this for a while, have any plans?”

He felt Chris hum as he handed Leon his wine. “Well I was thinking we could move towards the outskirts of town, maybe build a nice two story house. You know damn well we have enough money to spare and we could finally have enough space for Jill, Sherry, and the rest to visit and relax.”

Leon snorted. “You just want to be away from the city and build storage for guns and ammo in case something happens and you want a big backyard for dogs. I know your type Redfield, big guys with dogs in the back and a grill full of cooking hamburgers.” He ignored Chris's hand as it combed through his hair, practically feeling how amused Chris was at him. “But I must admit it sounds good.” 

And it honestly did. Leon could see himself relaxing, maybe picking a book or finding a hobby while Chris played with a puppy or two. The thought of being domestic was a bit arousing, funny enough. Leon finished off his wine as Chris started on his bowl of soup, slightly cold from waiting. “I'll tell Hunnigan that I'm going to quit and I'll wrap stuff up on my end. There won't be any problem from my end. You know the problem is going to be on yours right?” 

Chris grunted. “Yeah I know. They won't let me go so easily, it's the curse of punching that boulder all those years ago. I'm such a powerhouse they won't retire without a fight. I'll cut them a deal they can't refuse.”

Leon smirked, bringing their intertwined hands up so he could kiss the back of Chris's hand. “I love it when you pull that 'I don't give a fuck' voice. They don't know what's coming. We should probably have the house ready to move into before telling them we're done.” 

“Well...” Chris rubbed the back of his head, biting his lip. “I might have already, maybe, found the perfect piece of land outside of town and I might have already bought it?” 

Leon rolled his eyes, sipping from his glass of water. Of course this man of his went ahead and bought the land. “You're just lucky you're cute. We'll go over the land layout and plan the house out but for now, let's go back to eating. You do remember we have pie and ice cream waiting right?”

“God sent me an angel when you met Claire.” Chris sighed and nuzzled his head against Leon's, his hand wrapped around Leon's waist. Leon chuckled and shook his head, his free hand patting Chris's as they enjoyed each other's warmth, mindlessly listening to the soft noise of the tv. Leon took in a deep breath, feeling the dredges of his last mission finally go away as he drifted off into a casual doze, surrounded by how safe he felt with Chris next to him, belly full and soul calm for once.


End file.
